Back to Ipswich
by chokylover
Summary: When Alexa Danvers came back to Ipswich, she didn't plan for what would happen once she arrived. Not to mention how she seems to have four overprotective brothers on her case. With so much stuff going on, Lexi will have to learn how to cope with life.
1. Chapter 1 Return

**Hey all you readers and Covenant-obssesed people! I present to you yet another story about Caleb's little sis who comes back to Ipswich. Let me just warn you that this is my first fanfic and I don't know if I'm following some plot. I'll be making it up as I go along, using stuff from the movie of course. Also, just so you know, Caleb and Sarah are together and so are Pogue and Kate. As for Reid and Lexi, I haven't decided if they'll end up together but there will be some major flirting. And Baby Boy's future is in the hands of the reader, but that will be decided later.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the Covenant, and sadly I don't. Such a cruel world! But I do own Lexi, and in the future maybe Reid as well =)**

Alexa Danvers was relieved to be back at Ipswich. She had missed her family and felt that after years away, it was time to come back. With that in mind, she drove as fast a she could, wanting to see her brother. Caleb was the best brother she could ever hope for, and she had missed him terribly. Of course, being the sole young sister of Caleb Danvers meant that she had automatically gained three more brothers, otherwise known as the legendary Sons of Ipswich. There was Pogue, Caleb's right hand man and a real loyal friend. Next was Tyler, ever so charming 'Baby Boy' and Lexi's best friend. And last but not least, Reid Garwin. How can she even begin to describe Garwin? Oh yeah, the obnoxious rebel and troublemaker at Spence! Though most of their time spent together was bickering, Lexi had to admit Reid was fun to hang around and she loved his attention. Because she was thinking about Reid, Lexi barely heard her cellphone ring. Without taking her eyes off the road, Lexi grabbed it and saw that it was her mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Alexa, where are you? Your brother and I have been waiting for you to show up!"

"Mom I told you I'd be there, didn't I? Besides I had to stop, I was hungry". She replied annoyed at her mother's impatience.

"Mind your tone Alexa!". Lexi winced hearing her mother's stern tone. She certainly had not missed that. She sighed.

"Mom, I'll be right there. Besides, I'm not that far behind"

"Very well, and don't forget to call Caleb, he's waiting for you to call"

Uh-oh! "Why would he be waiting for my call?"

"Alexa I don't want to distract you while you're driving, just don't forget to call" said her mother, announcing the end to the conversation.

"Mom! Did you put him on babysitting duties?!" she asked, outraged. Why couldn't her mother just accept that she was all grown up?

"Sweetheart I have to go" And with that the connection was cut. She couldn't believe it! Her own mother cannot trust her to be alone. Now she was definitely pissed. So much, that she almost missed the exit to Nick's, where she saw the familiar four Sons everyone drooled after. She parked next to Tyler and cut the engine, fuming as she got out and made her way to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb and the guys had decided to meet up at Nick's and unwind after a hard day at Spence. His mother had told him about Lexi's plan to come back and had stressed her wish of him protecting her. Something he didn't need a reminder of as he was glad to do so. He adores Lexi, and though they had kept in touch over the years, he simply couldn't wait until he saw her again. It had been too long since they saw each other and as the guys stood in front of Nick's talking and goofing off, Caleb relived the day Lexi was to leave Ipswich, years ago. Their mother thought it was best, seeing as how Caleb was next to ascend and they didn't want to risk Lexi. It was a hard time for all of them, even the Sons, who had accepted Lexi as one of their own and took it upon themselves to protect her. Though it was clear enough that Lexi could handle herself. She always had a strong personality and up to the moment, no one besides Reid could match her wit. Seeing her now, Caleb couldn't help but think that Lexi had changed. Sure her eyes stayed that deep hazel color and her hair was still black as night, falling into curls; yet she was so much taller now and gorgeous, not that she wasn't before. It was clear from the beginning that Lexi could turn heads, mostly the unwanted ones. Caleb could still recall a time when he caught fellow Son Reid staring at her. Knowing his friend, he was quick to tell him off, warning him never to look at her that way again. Reid assured he meant nothing by it, though that was not the reason Caleb lost his nerve. He had known about Lexi's crush on Reid, and didn't want to see her hurt. But it was clear to Caleb that Lexi didn't need protection, and she did what she wanted, when she wanted. He was so lost in his thoughts when Reid spoke to him.

"Dude, what;s wrong? Sarah got your tongue?" He smirked, causing the others to laugh.

"Yeah man, you've been pretty quiet" said Pogue, looking at his best friend.

"I was just thinking about Lexi" said Caleb, looking at the road, checking for any sign of his little sister.

"I'm sure she's just fine Caleb"

"Yeah Baby Boy is right. You know how she is, she probably got delayed by hunger" said Reid, remembering Lexi's addiction to food.

Caleb laughed along with Tyler. "Yeah you're probably right"

"And besides she's a big girl now, she can handle herself" argued Reid "Not to mention that with her attitude, who would want to mess with her?"

"Speaking about attitude, something pissed off this way comes" said Pogue, pointing at the fast Porsche headed their way.

"What's wrong with her? Thought she'd be happy to be back to good ol' Ipswich" said Reid, staring at Lexi.

Caleb sighed. "She must have figured out I'm on babysitting duty"

"WHAT?!" cried the others.

"That explains it, she looks like she could kill" observed Tyler, slightly amused.

"Not funny Simms" exclaimed Caleb, breathing deeply. He had hoped Lexi wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Obviously, he was wrong.

"She certainly grew up" said Reid, admiring how Lexi looked. Caleb had but a second to glare at the rebel before turning to face an angry Lexi.

"WHY?! Why did she do that Caleb?" cried Lexi, marching right in front of him, ignoring the other Sons.

"You know she's just looking out for you" he said, trying to soothe her. "And besides, is that any way to treat me after months apart?"

Lexi sighed, staring at him. Caleb was right and besides, it was not his fault. So she stepped closer, hugging her brother.

"That's more like it" said Pogue, smiling at the siblings.

"Aw shucks Parry, get over here" she smiled and made her way to hug Pogue.

"Now now, don't get soft on me Danvers" replied Pogue, while giving her a quick hug.

"Please, that'll never happen Parry" she laughed, turning to see Tyler she squealed "Baby Boy!!!!", running to his arms and hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much"

Tyler blushed and smiled, returning the hug. "Same here Little Lex". She smiled, hearing the nickname he had given her in the past.

"Careful there tiger or Caleb might think you missed Baby Boy more than you missed him." Lexi turned, searching for those baby blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

"What Danvers? Don't I get a hug?" He smirked, looking straight into her eyes. Lexi snapped out of her thoughts and quickly stepped into his embrace, relishing the moment she long awaited and dreamed of. It seemed like hours before Caleb cleared his throat and Lexi let go.

"I see you haven't changed Garwin" She said, watching his all-too familiar smirk appear.

"And why should I? I'm fine as I am" he answered, cocky as usual.

Lexi was about to say something when Caleb interrupted. "How about we go in? We have a lot to talk about."

"Caleb's right" said Pogue. "Besides, I want to hear all about what you have been doing these past few years."

"I'm sure she's still stirring trouble. Some things never change" Said Reid, walking inside Nick's.

"Why should they?" She smirked, entering the local bar besides Tyler followed closely by Pogue and Caleb.

**Now, seeing as it is the first fanfic I write, bear with me the tiny errors in details, or big ones whatevs! I mostly write for myself, now that it is summer and I have nothing better to do than make up stories in my mind. This one came to me in a dream, most of them do. Anyways, updates will depend on my writing, which is slow and I'll accept any feedback, even if it's to say you love the Covenant...cause seriously who doesn't?!**

**Toodles, Mels!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Day With The Sons

_I'm back!!! Thanks for the lovely reviews, they were really inspiring. Let me just say, xxkpxx, that you may have an idea there and I'll be thinking about it as I develop the story. As for shaybay55, I noticed afterwards I had the name wrong and I promise it will be the last time but thanks. Then again, on with the story!! As a treat for xxkpxx, I'll have Tyler say the disclaimer....go ahead Baby Boy!!_

**Disclaimer...Tyler: Mels doesn't really own the Covenant, though she wishes she did. And thanks for thinking of me *blushes***

The five searched for a table and sat down after Caleb ordered burger and fries for the Sons and a coke for Lexi. Whoever knew Lexi had knowledge of her addiction to Coca-Cola, and how she couldn't function properly without it. As soon as he payed, he made his way to the table. "So Lexi, what exactly have you been doing all these years?"

"Yeah Danvers, what troubles have you caused without us" said Pogue through a mouthful of fries.

"Please Parry, you can at least wait till you swallow!" she said, giving him an eye roll. "And for your information, I am quite capable of behaving myself" she said, turning to glare at Reid who had snorted. "Anything to add Garwin?"

"Gladly, I doubt that-"

"So what did you do?" interrupted Tyler, trying to keep the peace.

"Mostly I studied and hung out with my friends" she said, smiling innocently at them.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more?" asked Caleb, raising an eyebrow.

"Jeez, it's like you don't know me at all" Lexi sipped her coke, glad to have something to concentrate on.

"On the contrary princess, we know you very well" smirked Reid, eating his hamburger. Caleb glared at Reid for flirting and he decided it was time to go. "Baby Boy, let's go beat Abbot's ass at pool." He stood up, making his was to the tables with Tyler. Lexi finished her coke and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked her brother, looking at her.

Lexi looked at him. "To join them of course. C'mon Caleb we have more than time for you to hassle me. And I'm due for some fun. See you!" she turned around to join the boys at the pool tables. She went to stand next to Tyler. "Hey there Baby Boy! How's it going?" she smiled at him, turning to look at the competition. Ugh, she thought, Aaron Abbot.

Tyler smiled at her and turned to watch Reid play. "Hey Lex, nothing much. Beating these guys at their game."

"Yeah princess, let me show you how to win" said Reid, smirking at Aaron.

"In your dreams Garwin" said Aaron while playing. "By the way cutie, I haven't seen you before" he turned to look at Lexi who just rolled her eyes at him.

Reid stopped playing and stood in front of Lexi, glaring at Aaron. "Back off Abbot" Tyler quickly went to stand beside Reid, trying to shield Lexi. "C'mon man, it's not even worth it"

"Yeah Garwin. Listen to your girlfriend and lighten up." he laughed along with his friends. Reid was about to punch him when Nicky came. "You guys got a problem? Take it outside!!" he shouted, ready to swing his bat at anybody who challenged him. Aaron and his friends left, not before he turned and smirked at Reid. Seeing this, Reid left the bar angry.

"Oh that's not good" Lexi turned to Tyler. "What do we do?" At the same time that Caleb said "What happened?"

"Abbot was just being an ass, as usual. I'll go and get him" With that Tyler left in search of Reid.

"Let's go Lexi" Caleb led her outside where she saw Tyler and Pogue trying to talk to Reid. She could swear she saw his eyes go black for a minute, but instantly rejected the idea. When they were finally closed she saw he had almost calmed down, but still wouldn't talk. "Everything ok?" Caleb asked, looking at Reid.

"Fine" mumbled Reid, not looking at them.

"Reid?" she looked at him, or tried to. He turned to look at her, thinking how innocent she looked and immeadiately softened. "Thanks for sticking up for me"

A whole minute passed before she saw his familiar smirk appear. "My pleasure princess" She smiled at him, glad he was back to normal.

"It's late, we should get back." said Caleb, turning to say goodbye to Pogue.

Lexi went to Reid and Tyler. "Guess I'll see you around" she smiled, waving goodbye to Reid. Next, she hugged Tyler and kissed his cheek, making him blush. After waving goodbye to Pogue, she got into her car with Caleb and drove off to their mansion. Pogue sped off in his motorcycle followed by Reid and Tyler.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi decided to sleep in, tired from yesterday's events. She was happy to be back at Ipswich with her family. More than that, it was great seeing the Sons again. While brushing her teeth, she thought of all the times they spent together playing. Her brother had always been the leader, followed by Pogue. Reid always played pranks on everybody, something she was not fond of. And Tyler had always been the more sensitive one, always listening to her and protecting her. When she finished, she brushed her hair and decided to get breakfast without changing out of her shorts and tank top. When she got to the kitchen she saw someone already there making a sandwich. She sat on the kitchen island. "Hey there Baby Boy! she smiled at him.

"Morning Little Lex!" he smiled at her "Want a sandwich?"

"That'd be great. What brings you out here so early?"

"Lex it's practically noon" he laughed, making her sandwich.

She shrugged. "Like I said, early" She got up to get their drinks and set them on the island. He handed her the sandwich and went to sit beside her.

"Thanks. So what are the plans for today?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"We were just going to hang out here for the day and watch some movies. Why? Got something else in mind?" he looked at her, amused.

She smiled at him. "No that works for me"

"Who said you're invited?" She rolled her eyes at Reid and scowled when he took her sandwich. " Hey! That's mine"

"Tss, you gotta learn to share princess" He smirked at her and walked away.

She groaned. "That jerk"

Tyler laughed. "Here, have mine"

"That's ok Baby Boy but I'm not that hungry anymore" she said, annoyed at Reid.

"Are you sure? Here at least take half of it" he gave her half. "Now come on, let's go watch the movie."

She smiled and followed him. The movie was about to begin and everyone had already settled.

"Morning Lexi! I want you to meet my girlfriend Sarah" Caleb motioned to a blonde girl snuggled close to him. She smiled at Lexi. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you"

"And all good I hope" she smiled at Sarah, liking her instantly. Sarah laughed along with everyone.

"This here is Kate, Pogue's girlfriend" Caleb motioned to a brunette girl, sitting in front of Pogue. After saying hello, Lexi sat in the couch between Reid and Tyler, ready to watch Iron Man.

They spent the day watching movies, snacking and talking. Then Kate got a text of a party at night. Everyone decided to get dressed and meet at the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's it for now I guess. Thanks for the reviews and for reading it._** Sharksfan17 **_and_** Booth-Bones4life, **_you guys are the best!!! Tyler and I say goodbye for now _**=)**

Ty: Don't worry, she'll be back soon with an update. Wait till you read what happens at the party!!

Hey Baby Boy! How about you keep that unusually sexy mouth of yours quiet?!?!

Ty: I didn't reveal anything did I?

Hmmmm....your right. Wait, what are you smirking about now?

Ty: Unusually sexy mouth huh?

So I'll be leaving now....thanks to all!!


	3. Chapter 3 Party

Hey there!! Since it's party time I thought it wise to have a special guest join me. That said say hello to my little friend xD Mr. Caleb Danvers!! Ohh and Tyler's here too =)

Ty: Party time!! Wait, won't the others be jealous?

Caleb: Nah I'm sure they'll join us soon....right Mels?

Uh........yeah sure =) Anyhoo, nice to have you here Caleb!!

Caleb: Thanks for having me *cue sexy smile here*

*stares for a minute* Well the story must go on....you guys want to say the disclaimer?

Both: Sure....................**Mels doesn't really own The Covenant or any of the actors, places, music she uses.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightime came around and everybody was getting ready for the party. Kate was already applying her makeup after putting on her skinny jeans and her favorite grey top.

"Come on Wenham, I'm sure Caleb will like what you have on" she smiled, putting on her eyeliner.

"Alright already! What is the rush anyways?" Sarah came out wearing a floral halter with short jeans and made her way to the mirror to do her makeup.

Kate looked at her. "Nice! The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get to see Pogue."

Sarah laughed. "And I'm desperate" she joked, finishing her make-up.

Kate nudged her. "Shut up! Come on let's go."

They left for Sarah's car and drove away. Pogue wore a sleeveless black shirt, a black leather jacket and jeans. He phoned Caleb telling him he was already on his way and did the same with Tyler. Tyler wore jeans, yellow shirt and a green jacket while Reid opted for a long-sleeve green shirt, jeans, black fingerless gloves and his favorite black beanie. Both were minutes away from the party. Meanwhile, Caleb was growing impatient downstairs.

"Lexi please hurry up" he pleaded, pacing back and forth by the stairs. He was already dressed in jeans, a grey v-neck shirt and a black jacket.

"Caleb you have got to learn to lighten up" she appeared wearing a purple shirt and short jeans, ignoring the look of disapproval her brother had.

"We're running late" he said impatiently.

She walked to the door and turned to look at him. "Didn't anybody tell you that you are never late? Everybody else is just too early" she smiled, walking out. He shook his head and walked after her.

_The Party_

Everyone knew the parties in the woods were the best. Which is why it was so crowded now with every teenager that lived in Ipswich. The girls had long since arrived and were talking when Pogue, Reid and Tyler appeared. Seeing Pogue, Kate hugged him fast and kissed him.

"That is some welcome" he smiled, kissing her back.

She smiled. "Missed you baby"

"Where's Caleb?" Sarah asked them after greeting them.

"Running late because Lexi wouldn't come out" Tyler answered

"But in the meantime, I can keep you company" Reid smirked at her.

"I don't think that will be necessary" said Caleb walking past him to hug Sarah.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Lovebirds. They act as if they haven't seen each other in years." she said, going to stand beside Tyler who was smiling at her.

Sarah blushed while Caleb glared at Lexi. The party went on, with everybody having a good time dancing and drinking. Kate, Pogue, Reid and Tyler were sitting around the fire talking and laughing. Sarah and Caleb got lost in the middle of the crowd dancing. Lexi wandered around, looking at the crowd and occasionally dancing with a guy. Her little problem: she may have had a little bit too much to drink. She decided to sit down on a rock, feeling a little woozy and almost didn't hear when someone sat beside her.

"Everything alright?" asked a concerned voice. She turned to look into those piercing baby blue eyes she had grown fond of.

"I just needed a break that's all" she smiled reassuringly at him.

Tyler just looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"'Course I am Baby Boy, don't you worry" she said, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling instantly relaxed.

He put his arm around her waist, letting her know he was there for her. "Of course I worry Little Lex"

She sighed. "I know and I'm grateful for it" She turned to look him in the eye. "I'll be okay"

He simply looked at her, lost in his thoughts for the moment.

Lexi waved a hand in his face, "Yo Baby Boy! Come back to me" she looked at him amused.

He looked at her, blushing. "Sorry, I'm here."

"Where'd you go Baby Boy?"

"I was just thinking"

She smiled at him. "Penny for your thoughts"

He laughed with her. "Nothing that interesting."

"Come on Ty, we've barely spoken since I arrived. At least tell me what I've missed."

He couldn't deny her anything when she pleaded like that, so he told her that they have all been too busy with school or with their families. He then told her how Caleb had met Sarah, obviously hiding all about Chase.

"What about you though? I'm not buying the saint schoolgirl act"

"Okay so maybe I did get in a little trouble, but nothing that isn't expected of me" she smiled up at him.

At that moment he noticed the necklace he had sent her not long ago. He had bought it as a birthday present, thinking it was perfectly suited for her. A silver necklace that gleamed in the moonlight, like now for example. He had told her it had a deep significant meaning but never explained to her what it was. Hanging from the necklace was a celtic symbol and legend said that this was a token of eternal love for that special someone. It was referred to as Brigid's flame. "You kept it"

She stared at him confused for a moment before she caught what he meant. "Of course I did, it's really something. My friend used to tease me about it. Never told me why though" She saw him blush at that.

"I'm sure it was nothing" he looked at her slightly nervous though he wasn't exactly sure why. She nodded and found herself getting closer to him.

:P Meanwhile, Kate and the guys started wondering where had Tyler disappeared to.

"He must've picked up a girl. Whatta you know, Baby Boy's got moves!" smirked Reid, making Kate and Pogue laugh.

"I can't find Lexi" the trio turned around to see Caleb and Sarah worried.

"Calm down she must be here somewhere" reasoned Kate while the others nodded. "Look, Sarah and I will look here and you boys take the woods."

"Alright. If you find anything call me" said Caleb worried.

"Isn't it weird how Little Alexa and Baby Boy just happen to be missing?" Reid asked, obviously amused and ignoring Caleb's glare.

"Let's just find her" said Pogue, trying to ease the tension. With that, everybody sprang into action looking for the lost pair. Kate and Sarah had searched everywhere with no luck of finding them. When Caleb couldn't find her, he became restless.

"Relax man, she couldn't have gotten that far off" Pogue said to Caleb.

"I think you better come see this Caleb" Reid said, half-amused and half-serious. When Caleb saw what Reid mean, he almost lost it. He saw a rock and his little sister who just happened to be kissing Tyler Simms. For the most part he was angry, yet still confused. Since when did Lexi like Tyler? They had always behaved as siblings, which is why Caleb completely trusted Tyler with his sister. Right now, he didn't even know what to think. So he just cleared his throat as loud as he could and walked towards the couple, glaring at them. Hearing him, they quickly broke apart and stood to face Caleb.

Tyler blushed and quickly said "It isn't what you think" He got three different reactions to that. Reid smirked at him, Caleb glared and Lexi looked at him confused and hurt.

Caleb turned to Lexi. "That is the last time you disappear like that without telling me"

She was outraged. "Slow down there Caleb I can take care of myself I'm not exactly a baby."

"Maybe so but your still my baby sister and I won't have you alone around here"

"Maybe you didn't notice but I wasn't exactly alone"

Hearing that Tyler winced and Pogue quickly went to restrain Caleb before he could do something he will regret later. "It's late, we should be getting back. Besides, Kate and Sarah will be worried"

Caleb and Lexi looked like they were having a staring contest when he finally looked away. "He's right, it's way too late. Let's go Alexa"

She flinched, he never called her that unless it was something extreme. She thought about not following him but had no other choice. After all, she came with him and getting a ride with Tyler seemed impossible now. So she followed him and Pogue without turning back to look at Tyler, who just stood there shocked, confused and disappointed. Regardless, he followed Reid to his Hummer and for the first time let him drive willingly. Tyler needed some time to think about what just happened. He had always seen Lexi as his sister, a friend he could depend on but that kiss totally changed everything. Sure she had been a little bit drunk, but they still kissed and a part of him was glad that he did. He also couldn't forget the look of hurt she gave him when he answered to Caleb. It had been to much on him, and he was afraid that things would change, and not for the better. He was still thinking about it when Reid pulled up at the dorms and they went to sleep. Meanwhile, Caleb and Lexi didn't speak at all on the ride home. When they got home, she immeadiately went to her room and slammed the door. Caleb sighed frustrated and went to his room, more confused than ever but relieved to be back home and about to sleep. It had been a difficult night for all, but they all knew the hardest part would be tomorrow, when they actually had to face each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ty: Wow, that was really something!

Caleb: Man, you're kissing my sister?

*awkward silence*

Hey! I thought this was a party.

Reid: It's not a party without me

Oh My Garwin!!! It's Reid =)

Reid: The one and only! Baby Boy's finally getting some action!!

Ty: Shut up, dude!

Ok so we're just gonna keep partying and I'll be back as soon as possible. Also, sorry for any errors but I'm really tired and don't feel like fixing anything!


	4. Chapter 4 How Awkward Can It Be?

_Im here without you baby _

_but your still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_and I dream about you all the time _

_Im here without you baby _

_but your still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl its only you and me_- 3 Doors Down

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN The Covenant, the actors, music or places I may mention in the story!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When sunlight shot through, Tyler opened his eyes, unable to sleep anymore. He sat in his bed with his head against the headboard replaying last night's kiss over and over. _What will happen to them? How will they face each other now? _One thing he was sure of was that he had to see Lexi, they had to figure it all out.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Reid, watching him half-asleep.

_That was an interesting question, _he thought, _what AM I doing? _But Tyler choose to ignore it and deal with it when the time came. "What are we doing today?"

Reid sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position. "I don't know man, Kate said something about a movie yesterday"

Tyler nodded and got up from his bed, ready to take a shower.

"Hey man, what happened yesterday?" Reid asked him, truly curious.

Tyler simply blushed and mumbled 'I don't wanna talk about it'

Reid smirked and shrugged as Tyler went for the shower. Meanwhile, Lexi had decided to leave the mansion early and visit the Putnam Barn, or what seemed to be left of it. She got out of the car, leaving her cell not wanting to be disturbed, and walked around thinking of everything since the move up to yesterday's events. She wasn't the only one of course, Caleb was also thinking about yesterday as he got ready to go see a movie. He had tried to call Lexi, but like Kate he failed. He knew she was just taking her time, but still he wanted to make sure she was okay. He was still thinking about it when he pulled up and saw everyone waiting for him.

"Hey Caleb" Kate greeted him, smiling broadly.

"Kate" he said, greeting the others and kissing Sarah.

"Where's Lexi?" Sarah asked him.

"I honestly don't know" he told her, looking at Tyler who was blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze.

"How about we go in? We'll try her later" Kate said trying to ease the tension. They went in to see Poseidon. After the movie, Caleb tried Lexi's phone again. She answered after the third ring with a sigh. "What's up CD?"

"Where are you? We've been trying to reach you all day"

"I've been around. Why did something happen?"

"No I was just worried. And Kate wanted to invite you to the movies"

"Well I'm fine, and tell Kate I'll take a raincheck."

"Where are you headed?"

"I don't know"

"You'll have to face him sometime"

She sighed, knowing he was right. "I'll talk to you soon"

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked him after he hung up.

"Yeah. So what are we doing now?" he said, not wanting to worry her.

"Well, Reid and Tyler left and I'm pretty sure Kate and Pogue ditched us" she smiled at him. "We could go back to your house"

"Sure, let's go" he said, opening the door for her.

Reid and Tyler were back at their dorm chilling when they heard a knock at the door. Tyler looked at Reid. "Are you expecting somebody?"

Reid shook his head. "No, but go see who it is"

Tyler rolled his eyes at Reid and went to open the door. He stood surprised to see Lexi there.

"Who is it Baby Boy?"

Lexi almost smiled when she heard Reid but stayed serious, seeing as she is on a mission. Reid approached the door to see the the visitor since Tyler was too silent to reply. "Well well well, if it isn't little Alexa Danvers! What brings you to our fine dorm?"

"I need to talk to you" she said, looking only at Tyler.

"I can take a hint, don't do anything I wouldn't" he smirked and left them alone.

Tyler stepped aside to let her in and closed the door. He turned to look at her, dreading what was to come. She looked at him, which seemed to make it more difficult. "About last night....." She didn't even know what to say.

He took a step towards her. "Yes?"

She wondered what would it be like to kiss him again, in full conscience, but quickly shook her head. "It was a mistake, and I'm really sorry."

He wanted to tell her she was wrong, to kiss her again but somehow the words didn't come. He simply nodded slowly.

She didn't know what else to say and figured standing there was pointless so she decided to leave. By the time she got home Caleb was there waiting for her. She went to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Everything okay?" He looked at her troubled face with concern.

"I sure hope so'" she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her, hating to see her like this. "I went to see him"

"How did it go?" he turned to look at her.

"Told him last night was a mistake, and that it won't happen again."

"Was it?"

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you were a little tipsy but still maybe you really did mean to kiss him"

She remained silent thinking about what he said. Even if she did mean to kiss him it was all over now, sadly.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you" she looked at him curious to find out. "Guess who's Spencer's new student?" She groaned at him, already knowing who. Seriously how many blows can one take in a day?! He grinned at her and kissed the top of her head. "You start tomorrow, so get some sleep." She glared at his sick sense of humor and got up. They went to bed, with Lexi dreading her return to school. Back in the dorm, Tyler couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Lexi. After she had left he sat in his bed with his head in his hands. That was how Reid found him when he returned.

"Yo Baby Boy! What happened here?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Man you suck!"

Tyler rolled his eyes at him and turned off the light to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the long wait! I'd say I was busy but truth is I was lazy xD Thanks to all the readers and their support! I welcome all to my lovely blog about this story where you'll find pictures and updates. It even has the soundtrack for the story! The link is in my profile so go check it out.**

Reid: Lazyness is not good missy!

Tss! You kind of invented it!!

Reid: But I'm adorable =)

No, Tyler is the adorable one. Am I right readers?^_^

*Tyler smiles and Reid glares*

Reid: Fine! Let the readers decide, I obviously know their answer!

_So there you have it, I'll try to update soon. And how about answering Reid's question, for his sanity =)_


	5. Chapter 5 New School, New Torture!

**Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own the Covenant, the artists, places or music I happen to mention!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:30 in the morning Caleb went to Lexi's room to wake her up. He called her name softly and gently shook her. Lexi tossed and turned, putting her head under the pillow.

"Go away" she said, going back to sleep.

"Come on Lexi, we have to go!" he pleaded.

She looked at him with half-opened eyes. "What time is it?"

He sighed looking at the clock on her bedside table. "It's 6:35"

"In the morning?!" she shrieked at him with wide eyes. "Why would you wake me up at this ungodly hour?!" she asked, glaring at him.

He sighed. "You have school, remember?"

She groaned at him. "I though that was joke, or a bad dream"

"It's real. Get dressed, we leave in fifteen minutes"

He left and she got up to take a shower. She saw at once her uniform neatly pressed in the bathroom, no doubt her mother had taken care of it. In ten minutes she was dressed and ready to go. She sat in Caleb's car, annoyed at him for waking her up.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" he asked her, getting in the driver's seat.

"I don't eat in the morning" she glared at him.

He sighed and drove to Spenser. She was going to drive him nuts if she kept it up. He parked and showed her where the Registration building was. After arguing, he left her alone to deal with the registration process. He walked over to his Lit. class, seeing the Sons already there. He went to sit next to Pogue, after nodding to the other two.

"How's Lexi?" Pogue smirked at him.

"I learned she's not a morning person"

Pogue laughed and both turned to listen to the lesson. Meanwhile, Lexi was making her way to the first class of the day, Trigonometry. _Joy!!_, she thought when she walked in the classroom. She quickly walked to the back where she spotted an open seat. She sat down, took out her notebook and waited for what was to be her daily torture.

"I'm guessing you're not a Trig fan"

Lexi turned to see the girl talking to her. "Haven't met anyone who is" she replied, looking at the stranger.

"Stay here and you won't. I'm Brianna" the girl smirked at her, ignoring when the professor called her out for talking and chewing gum.

"Lexi, and I'll definitely hang back here"

They grinned at each other and spent the rest of the period talking. When class was over, they walked out talking about how neither understood today's lesson when Lexi ran into none other than Reid Garwin.

"Watch where you're going!" he smirked at her after he steadied her.

She scowled and rolled her eyes at him. "Garwin, stop following me" she smirked at him and continued to walk with an amused Brianna.

He glared at her. "You wish Danvers! How about introducing me to your friend here?"

"Thanks Draco, but I'm late for class. See you at lunch Lexi!" Brianna smirked and left them.

Lexi couldn't stop laughing at Reid, who just stood there glaring.

"Don't think she's interested buddy!"

"Whatever, her loss"

"I'm sure, now if you'll excuse me, I have History to endure."

"Sounds like Baby Boy will get some company" he smirked at her, walking away.

Lexi stood there shocked. _Great_, she thought, just what she needed. She breathed and walked to History.

Tyler was already in his seat when he got a text from Reid. Carefully, he took out his cell to read it.

_Good luck in history!! xP_

He stared at it confused. _Why would Reid say that? _ It was when he glanced at the door that it made sense. He saw Lexi come in and look for a spot. He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed that it was on the other side of the room. She looked at him for a second before quickly looking away to take notes. Before Lexi knew, it was lunchtime. She filled her tray and walked to Brianna's table.

"Hey! How was your morning?" Brianna asked her, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh just peachy! What about you?" Lexi rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"History was a bore! I swear I thought it would never end!!" she dramatized for her benefit.

Lexi laughed at her. "I know, I almost fell asleep in Chemistry"

They kept eating when Brianna broke the silence. "So......everyone's talking about you"

"Of course they are. What's the word?" Lexi asked a little annoyed.

"Little miss Danvers back in Ipswich. Whatever they're just bored with their pathetic lives."

"That they are my friend! It's nice to bring a spark of life to their dull, grey lives" Lexi replied, making her laugh.

"Oh and heads up, the band is staring at you" Brianna smirked at her, taking a sip of her coke.

"What do you mean?" Lexi stared at her confused. But when she turned to look where Brianna told her she saw the Sons looking at her. All but one that is. Tyler had thought to catch Lexi after History but it was clear she was avoiding him.

"Looks like Lexi made a new friend" Pogue grinned.

"A hot one at that"

Caleb ignored Reid's comment and sighed. "That's good I guess"

"What's good?" Sarah asked him, taking the seat next to him while Kate sat next to Pogue.

"Lexi has a new friend" he replied after giving her a kiss.

"That's great! I wondered why she wasn't here" Kate said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Not cool enough to hang here" Reid smirked at her amused while the others rolled their eyes. "Baby boy, what's with the silence?"

Everyone turned to stare at Tyler who blushed with the sudden attention. "Nothing to say" he said softly looking at them.

"Yeah Reid, not everyone's a chatterbox" smirked Pogue, helping Tyler, who smiled in gratitude.

"That's for sure" everyone turned to see Lexi and Brianna smiling at them. "Hey Sarah, Kate!" she greeted, nodding at them.

"Who's your friend?" Kate asked her.

"Brianna" she answered, before Lexi could.

"Nice to meet you!" Sarah beamed at her.

"Yeah......talk to you later Lexi" replied Brianna and left.

"What's with her?" Kate asked Lexi.

"Can't stand to be near me" Reid told them, smirking.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it" Lexi told him, annoyed.

"How's the first day so far?" Caleb asked her.

"Would have been better if Trigonometry didn't exist" she said, rolling her eyes.

"That sucks hun!" Kate told her.

"I'm gonna need divine intervention if I'm to pass that torture" Lexi told them.

"Lucky for you to know the Trig master!!" Reid smirked at her.

"Please don't say it's you, cause if that's the case, I'm dead" she joked, making him glare.

"He means Tyler, he's a brain when it comes to that" Pogue interjected.

The table fell silent after that. Nobody knew what to say and Lexi wouldn't look at Tyler, who was blushing. Lucky for them it was time for the next class and each left the table rather fast. Finally, the end of the day arrived after three classes and Lexi walked to her locker. She had been replaying the lunch conversation over and over in her head. In study hall she arrived to a conclusion. To simply suck it up! She needed the extra help, wherever it came from. With that she walked to Tyler's locker.

"Hey"

He turned to look at her confused. "Hi"

"So listen, I was wondering if you'd help me with my Trig homework."

"Sure. Your place or mine?"

She looked at him. He sure was talking this all too calm. Then again, maybe it was for the best.

"Lexi?" he looked at her a little concerned.

"Mine" she breathed.

He nodded and led her to his car. They got in and drove off to the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it for now. I want to thank all those who reviewed or simply read =) Be sure to check out the blog for updates and extra info!!

Reid: I am appalled at those reviews!!

Shush I loved them, so truthful....right Ty? =)

Ty: Right!!

Pogue: Hey now don't be jealous Reid!!

Whoa! major deja vu there xD Anyhoows, I'll try and update soon!!

Reid: Tsk tsk, promises promises!

Shut up minion!!


	6. Chapter 6 You're Welcome

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Covenant or Niles!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexi opened the door and led him to the playroom. Tyler noticed that she was nervous. And he had to admit he was confused. For a girl who went out of her way to avoid him she was not really succeeding. And yet, Tyler was always glad to help in anyway he could. They sat on a table, facing each other when Niles came in.

"Is there anything you want Miss Danvers?"

Lexi smiled sweetly at him. "Vanilla milkshake please!"

"For you sir?"

"I'll have the same Niles, thanks"

"My pleasure" Niles went out to get the drinks.

Lexi opened the book to the chapter she was covering, Trigonometric functions. She handed him the book and he immeadiately started explaining each function to her. After half an hour and who knows how many shakes, Lexi was exhausted and frustrated.

"Whoever invented this was high or seriously twisted!!!" she groaned. "I mean, why so many functions? Why math?"

Tyler smiled looking at her. He had her doing the practice exercises. "We could take a break"

She nodded and both went to sit on the nearby couch. Lexi closed her eyes and tried to relax. Math always found a way to make her stress. Give her a book and she was home but try and explain where to look for X and why and she got as lost as a puppy.

"You'll get it right"

"Why is it so hard? Do we even need this stuff? I hardly think all these functions will help me in life"

"Maybe not, but you still need to pass the class"

She groaned, turning to look at him. "I hate that you're right!"

They stared at each other, pulling closer until they were face to face.

"Why would you ignore me?" he asked her softly, staring into her eyes. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek gently.

"Because...." But Lexi didn't know what to say.

"Because what?" he asked her, wanting an explanation.

She moved closer and was just about to kiss him when..............she woke up! She looked around and saw she was no longer in the playroom. Tyler must have taken her to her bedroom. She felt a little disappointed. Part of her really wanted to kiss him, to lean into his touch and kiss those lips again. Yet there was a part of Lexi that wouldn't let her. There was a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" said Caleb, coming in.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two to three hours. You were pretty tired." he smiled at her, sitting on the bed.

"Where's Tyler?"

"He left about an hour ago. He wanted to wait but his mother called him"

"Why didn't he wake me up?"

"I'm guessing you looked too pretty to be disturbed" he joked.

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling slightly. "Right. Well, I'm hungry"

"Thought so. There's pizza downstairs"

"Yummy!"

He led her downstairs to the kitchen where the pizza was. Meanwhile, Tyler was just arriving to the dorm.

"Hey Baby Boy, where have you been?!" asked Reid from behind his laptop.

"Mom called me. Before I was tutoring Lexi"

"Yeah, I'll bet" he smirked at Tyler, who just rolled his eyes at him.

"What have you been doing?"

"Internet pool. So how did it go?"

"Nothing happened"

"Story of your life"

"I'm serious! She fell asleep"

"That bad huh?"

"Give it a rest!"

"Maybe I'll just ask her, she's online right now" Reid smirked at him.

Tyler looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't you dare!"

"Chill boy!" Reid smirked at him.

As he continued to talk to Lexi via messenger, Tyler thought about what happened. Lexi had fallen asleep instantly and Tyler just couldn't wake her up. She had been so tired, and he could always tutor her again any other day. So he gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. After he laid her on the bed, he gently kissed her forehead and stared for a few minutes before turning to leave.

"Dude, I'm not your messenger or anything but Lexi says thanks and sorry for falling asleep." Reid told him a little annoyed.

Tyler laid in his bed smiling and ready to sleep. _You're welcome!_

_-_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so sorry for the long wait and what I'm sure will be a crappy short chapter!! Truth is I got sick and I'm still fighting it off. But special Covenant cookies for all those who are willing to stick by me!!**

Reid: Is it weird the cookies have our faces?

Nope! I happen to enjoy them =) And seeing you bake is heaven!

Caleb: It's our pleasure and we hope everyone likes them

Pogue: Though I could do without the apron

Tyler: I think it's kind of fun

Which is why you're the favorite^_^

Reid: ftzgrmbls

What did you say?

Reid: Figures these cookies are amazing?!

Thought so!! See you soon =)


	7. Chapter 7 Something Unusual

I want......Lexi to say the disclaimer!! Take it away girl!!

Lexi......**Disclaimer: Mels DOESN'T OWN the Covenant or any places, music, artists she may mention!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was the end of the week and much to Lexi's pleasure, no more trig for hours. She was sitting with Brianna at lunch discussing their weekend plans.

"It's set, sleepover at your house. I need a break from reality" she said, eating her pizza.

"Oh god I know! If my reality was filled with four good-looking friends I'd feel the same way" smirked Brianna.

"Shut up!" snapped Lexi.

"Touchy, aren't we? Anyways, sounds good to me. Have you told Caleb?"

"I'll tell him in study hall" she said, getting up when the bell rang.

"Right! See you at seven then" said Brianna, and left for Spanish.

After what seemed like forever in her french class Lexi finally walked to study hall where she sat next to Caleb and Pogue.

"CD!! Been a long time" she smiled at him. "Hey Pogue"

Pogue grinned in response while Caleb looked suspicious. "What do you want Lexi?"

"Jeez, can't a girl say hello to her favorite brother?"

"And only one" smirked Pogue, earning a glare from Lexi.

Caleb sighed. "What do you want?"

"Johnny Depp, ice cream, a vacation, new hangout for Ipswich, to stop getting calls about my brother-"

"I'm serious Alexa" said Caleb, his patience wearing out.

"I could do with the new hangout" mused Pogue.

"Fine! But you should write those down, in case you ever need them" she said, hoping he got the ice cream and Johnny Depp hint. "I actually wanted to tell you I'll be in a sleepover at Brianna's this weekend"

"I don't think that's such a good idea" he said looking at her.

"See the thing is that I wasn't asking you if it was a good idea, I was merely telling you about my whereabouts this weekend" she finished, irritated at him for playing the overprotective brother bit.

"Calm down Lexi, I'm just looking out for you"

"I'm old enough to look after myself Caleb, but something tells me you'll never get that" and with that she left the room just as the bell rang.

"Tough break man" said Pogue.

"I tell you it's not easy" Caleb told him while exiting the classroom.

"It is only a sleepover after all" Pogue tried to reason with him.

Caleb stopped and looked at him dead serious. "This morning I felt something. Something unusual, as if someone's been using"

Pogue looked at him stunned. "You don't mean what I'm thinking?"

"It's not any of us so it must be him" he sighed, worried.

"What do we do?" Pogue asked after a moment's silence.

"Call a meeting for tonight, we'll decide there"

In the hallway Lexi was walking fast and muttering to herself angrily. _Why did he have to be like that? I mean it's not as if she told him ' Hey Caleb, I'm off to drink and get pregnant for the weekend. Be seeing you!' He seriously needs to let go. It's obvious she has grown up. _She was so focused in her plan to murder him when she stumbled into somebody. She looked up to stare into those baby blue eyes she knew very well.

"You ok?" he asked her, helping to pick her books.

"Fine" she breathed. _Just peachy!_

"Baby Boy!! Stop flirting and come on, I wanna get out of here!" smirked Reid.

"Right, those pool tables won't play themselves" she smirked at Reid and looked at Tyler for a second before turning to leave.

"Wait! You forgot one"

She turned at him to see him holding out her french book. _Oh the irony!! _She quickly grabbed it, brushing his hand along the way and left. When she got in the car she rested her head on the steering wheel. She couldn't wait to be out for the weekend, just girl time. She felt relieved to think about it. But just as soon the feeling vanished. Lexi shivered at the sudden cold and felt as if someone was watching her. She looked back at Spence but there was nobody looking in her direction. She thought she saw something in the mirror, a shadow. _I must be losing it!! _She thought and drove off to her house. By 6:30 she was ready to go, all packed. She headed down the stairs only to come face to face with Caleb.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and have fun" he said, looking at her with what seemed like puppy eyes.

She sighed. It was really hard to stay angry at him. "No worries, and thanks" She continued to head out and put her stuff in the car.

"Lexi?!" She turned to look at her brother slightly worried. "Take care of yourself will you? Call me if you need anything" he told her and hugged her tightly. She didn't know what was going on, but somehow it felt as if they were saying goodbye.

"Don't worry CD, everything will be fine" she let go, smiling at him as she got in the car. After waving at him one last time she sped off.

_Please don't let anything happen to her! _He thought as he watched her go. At that moment, he got a text from Pogue saying they were all waiting for him. He jumped in his car and drove off. He arrived to find them all in their usual spots, all worried except Reid. _Figures_, he thought.

"I told them everything" said Pogue.

"What do we do?" asked Tyler, looking at him.

"Kick his ass! For good this time" said Reid, reveling in the thought.

"It's gonna take all of us, but first we better figure out where he is" Caleb told them. Right then, he got a phone call. Caleb glanced at the caller ID to see Lexi's name. "Lex, I can't really talk-" He stopped talking after hearing a crash and Lexi frantically calling out his name. "Lexi!!! What's wrong?"

"Putnam Barn in five Danvers. Either you show up, or little Alexa pays" Said a voice he clearly remembered.

The line went dead, and so did Caleb's heart.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyler, extremely worried.

"I found Chase. He's got Lexi" Caleb told them, leaving them stunned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And here come the shower of apologies. I hope the chapter makes up for it. On a lighter note I finally know what I want from this story. And I will try to update!**

Reid: You keep saying that!

Shut it Garwin!! Remember I control your actions *muahaha*

Reid: Big deal!! What's the worst you can do?

Pogue: Turn you into Malfoy =)

Lexi: Or gay! )

Reid: She wouldn't!! =O

She can and will if you keep it up xP Lexi!! So nice of you to hang out! =)

Lexi: My pleasure -_-


End file.
